


Nursery Decorating

by Banner4Hetalia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Decorating, Fluffy Ending, I Tried, M/M, Tony tries to help out, Tony wants to be a good day, glory be the rodgers baby bump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banner4Hetalia/pseuds/Banner4Hetalia
Summary: part two to 'Gender Reveal'. Tony helps decorate the nursery for their little bundle of joy





	Nursery Decorating

It was a typical morning in the Tower. After finding out the gender of their new baby, Steve and Tony were more than ready to start on the next step in preparing for the arrival.

Especially Tony, he was definitely excited to start redecorating the nursery. Before they knew the gender, Tony felt that since he was obviously right that they were having a son, he went and decorated the whole place. After being told that his 'big dick energy' was wrong,Tony Stark went online to start purchasing all the necessary items that his princess would need. He wanted to surprise his husband by preparing and having everything delivered , so that they were ready for when the big day came to bring her home.

It only took about two weeks for everything to be set up. Steve was excited to finally see it completed. However this is Tony Stark, and you can bet that he went all out, because ' My baby is a princess and my heir to my legacy'.

As Steve walked into the room, he was in awe at the pastel pink walls, the large pink rug that covered half of the gray hardwood floors, to the white furniture, which consisted of the crib, changing table and dresser. As Steve walked around the room, he noticed something different. The Chandelier which sat above had what it appeared to be diamonds.

“Uhh Tony, why are there diamonds on the chandelier?”

“Steve, why would I put diamonds on there? Those are obviously white sapphires, she's not getting diamonds till shes older.” Tony said that as if it were normal for most people to do this, but this is Tony we're talking about.

As Steve walked around he noticed that the diapers that were stored under the changing table were different as well.

“Are these cloth Tony?”

Only the best Steve, and the pins on those are sterling silver, with Kevlar tips.”

“Good lord Tony, is she being shot at? What else have you done?”

“I guess you don't want to hear about your carbon fibered rocking chair then Steve.”

Steve just shook his head and headed over the dresser and looked at several of the outfits that they already had. He noticed that some of the onsees that he saw had certain avengers on them. He smiled as he pulled out a white one with his shield on it with the words saying ' Future Avenger' on it.

Steve continued to look over them 'awwing' over the cuteness of the clothes.“These are adorable. Wait, why do some of these say Armani and Gucci? Can you even make designer clothes for babies?”

“When you're Tony Stark you can.”

Steve gave a side-eyed glance at Tony who came to join him by the dresser. “You know babies grow right?”  
Tony just nodded, “I know, already got a tailor ready. She'll come every 90 days for her measurements.”

Steve put away all the designer baby cloths and held Tony's hands and looked into his eyes. “Tony, I love that you love and care for our baby. I love that you did all of this, twice, I really do. The fact that you care enough to go to all these lengths to provide for us as a family. I just want her to realize that people have value as well and not objects. I appreciate this, but can we dial it back a bit in the future?”

Tony smiled as he looked at his husband, “Yeah, I just got excited. I really don't want to mess this up Steve. She's our first, you know.” Tony looked down at Steve's stomach which held his still un-born daughter.

Steve smiled and gave Tony a quick kiss on the lips. “You're gonna be a great dad to her, and just because she's the first doesn't mean she'll be the last.”

Tony grinned at the though of having one more. He hugged his husband and the two just stood there, holding each other close.

“You know we're going to go buy stuff from a normal store.”

Tony gasped, “Steve, just think of the sweat shop germs those things have.”

 

~Bonus scene~

 

After a few more minutes of hugging, Steve suggested that maybe the two of them could just lay down for a bit.

“Sounds good to me.”

As Steve and Tony walked to their room, Steve turned back to Tony. “You know, for a second I was worried that you would have filled the room up with bunnies, like the one you got Pepper a few years ago.”

“Steve, I'm offended that you would think that I would do that.”

Steve just smiled at Tony and headed into the room, “I'm just glad you didn't go too overboard this time.” With that Steve entered their room.

Tony quickly pulled out his phone, “JARVIS?”

The AI was quick to respond, “Yes sir?”

“Tell those delivery men to take those four giant ass Hello Kitties back, I'm canceling them.”

“Right away sir.”

With that finished, Tony headed into their room to enjoy a nice quiet nap with his family.

 


End file.
